


Brother

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [647]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Background Destiel, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Angsty onesided unrequited Dean/Benny. Sorry not sorry.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on March 1st, 2015

When Benny met Dean in Purgatory, he couldn’t help but admit to himself that he fell in love with the hunter.

The way he worked, the way he moved, the way he thought. There wasn’t one bad thing that Benny didn’t like about Dean.

He even agreed to help Dean get out, as long as he could too, and Dean had agreed, but on one condition.

To find the angel, Castiel.

As the two worked, Dean continued talking about Cas, about how important he was to Dean, and Benny quickly realized how in love Dean was with the angel.

He couldn’t help the pang of jealousy he had for the angel that he never met.

Benny wanted Dean to be his, but apparently, that wasn’t meant to be.

So Benny stuck with calling Dean ‘brother’. It seemed it was the closest he’d ever get to Dean anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
